Scary Kids Scaring Kids
Scary Kids Scaring Kids is an American post-hardcore band formed in Gilbert, Arizona in 2002. The band's name comes from a song on Cap'n Jazz's album Analphabetapolothology.Allmusic biography History Early Years The band - which originally was composed of Tyson Stevens on bass (later to be strictly the vocalist), guitarists Chad Crawford, DJ Wilson (later to switch to bass) and Steve Kirby, Pouyan Afkary on keyboards and drummer Peter Costa - recorded their self-financed debut EP, After Dark, while they were still in high school. After Dark was eventually re-released by Immortal Records in 2005. After nearly disbanding, they decided to pursue the band full-time, hosting carwashes and taking out loans to finance their tours. http://www.scarykidsmusic.com/?content=about Scary Kids Scaring Kids fan site. Self-Titled Album & The Future Scary Kids Scaring Kids, released on August 28th, 2007 and produced by Don Gilmore (who previously worked on Dashboard Confessional, Linkin Park, and Good Charlotte records) in North Hollywood, California, was the result of much consideration and effort by the band, even though they had spent most of the year living on the road.http://www.scarykidsmusic.com/?content=about Scary Kids Scaring Kids fan site. The band specifically wanted the record to be a composed album, rather than a collection of songs thrown together. This is evidenced by transitions between songs, a prelude and an interlude, as well as references throughout the album to previous tracks on the record. http://www.scarykidsmusic.com/?content=about Scary Kids Scaring Kids fan site. Lyrically, the record was a quest for the truth in its most organic form. “It’s all about reaching deep within and pulling out who you truly are,” Pouyan explains. Pouyan, whos is Haitian American, is currently dealing with rectal cancer. http://www.scarykidsmusic.com/?content=about Scary Kids Scaring Kids fan site. The record encompasses several disparate yet linked themes, from retaining and appreciating individuality to standing up for what one believes in, and not backing down. http://www.scarykidsmusic.com/?content=about Scary Kids Scaring Kids fan site. “I think we really had time to make this album sound exactly the way we wanted to and focus on every track individually,” explains Pouyan. “In the past, we’ve been so limited with time, but with this disc we could really focus on the small details that made a big difference to us.”http://www.scarykidsmusic.com/?content=about Scary Kids Scaring Kids fan site. Pouyan spoke of the album saying, "We were so proud of this album that we had no other name for it. This is what Scary Kids is all about to this day." In January 2008 the band was awarded a Libby Award by Peta for Best Newcomers. Scary Kids Scaring Kids received the award for their work in speaking up against KFC for the PETA's 'I Am Not A Nugget' campaign.Undercover - Scary Kids Scaring Kids Awarded A Libby Scary Kids left Immortal though before it collapsed and signed their major label deal with RCA records. During their fall tour with Anberlin, Straylight Run, and There For Tomorrow, the band announced they will working on their third album at the tour's end. The release date is speculated to be by Summer 2009 and is expected to continue to hold many different sounds. The members of Scary Kids are currently on the '09 Warped Tour. Members Current members * Tyson Stevens - lead vocals (2002–present), bass (2002–2005) * Pouyan Afkary - keyboards, synth, piano, programming, backing vocals (2002–present) * Chad Crawford - rhythm & lead guitars, vocals (2002–present) * Steve Kirby - lead & rhythm guitars (2002–present) * James Ethridge - percussion, drums (2002–present) Former members *Justin Salter - Drums, Producer, Engineer, Vocals (2005–2007) *Pete Costa - drums, percussion (2003–2005) Discography Albums & EPs 2003 After Dark (EP) 2005 The City Sleeps in Flames 2007 Scary Kids Scaring Kids Compilations * Music on the Brain Vol. 2 * Punk The Clock Vol. 2 * Masters of Horror Soundtrack * Punk Goes '90s * U.S. Cellular Emerging Artists Vol. 1 * Punk Goes Crunk Singles References External links * Scary Kids Scaring Kids official website * Interview with Pouyan * Scary Kids Scaring Kids Interview February 7th, 2007 on DrivenFarOff.com Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia